When they meet
by sweetcherrylemonade
Summary: AU/ONESHOT/ They meet at a sharpener. / "Marry me." "…eh. Close enough."


I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The Outsiders, or any other mentions in here. (=

btw, the writing might suck the end. I'm tired. BITE MEEE.

* * *

1. She met him at a sharpener.

There was a long line to sharpen pencils, seeing as it was the first day of kindergarten and they all brought pencils that were, in fact, unsharpened. Amidst the pack of students, there was a small girl with the brightest pink hair and exotic green eyes that stood with the biggest grin her five-year-old body could muster.

She (unlike most of the young five and six year olds there) was beyond excited for the first day of school and pounced in her spot, gripping her pencil tightly with her taut, frail hand and counting over and over how much people before she got in the front of the line.

In front of her was a boy with the darkest black of hair that stood up in the back, bangs wavering across his steel black (if you looked close enough, you could see a tint of blue in them) orbs that had his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

He had experienced the whole pencil sharpening and he, in fact, hated it. For one thing, it was tiring and very hard to turn sometimes. Another thing was that it made the weirdest noise that he thought hurt his ears and thirdly, his aniki told him it was _haunted_.

But he wasn't scared. He was an Uchiha, for crying out loud.

Most of all, there was an annoying person behind him that kept jumping around and slightly pushing him, seeming to rush him when there were still people in front. With the final tiny nudge, he turned around and glared at the young girl with the pinkest of hair.

"Hi! My name's Haruno Sakura and I'm five-years-old and this is my first day of school! Isn't it awesome? My kaa-san gave me this very pretty pink pencil and it's my most faaaaavorite-"

"You're annoying." Sakura's smile faded instantly and for a moment, her pale green eyes stared into his dark ones, shining with some hint of emotion he couldn't put his finger on-

BAM!

"BAKA!" it took the teacher a full five minutes to get Sakura off him.

_(( "Sakura. Why did you attack Sasuke?"_

"_Because he was being mean to me and called me annoying."_

"_You know, Sakura. They say when a boy makes fun of you, it means he likes you."_

"…_EW, SENSEI! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" ))_

* * *

2. He met her at the sink.

"-job is at the sink. Okay, Sasuke?"

"Hn." They were given jobs every week and this week, Sasuke had sink monitor. He really despised the job because of the white apron and yellow gloves he had to wear and the fact he couldn't go home until he was done, meaning the girls were going to be outside, waiting for him.

Not only that, he wouldn't get his golden star sticker that was placed next to his name if they completed their job the whole week and he hasn't missed one yet.

As he walked to the sink, ready to clean up the mess from the paints they all did, he was suddenly face to face with a blob of pink.

"Hn?" He took a step back and realized someone was already at the sink, washing things. They were wearing a pink apron instead and no gloves were found on her thin, pale hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly peeved that someone was stopping him from getting his star.

The pink-headed person suddenly turned, wide emerald eyes staring at him. A pink eyebrow was arched up and a thin line was formed on her lips.

"I'm cleaning up the sink. What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped at him.

"I can see that. It's my job, not yours."

"As you can see, Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei always puts two people to clean the sink." She gave a playful smirk, knowing she won the battle and outsmarting him. He made a gruff noise, stuffed his hands in his pocket, and started to walk away.

"Whatever."

"H-hey…where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?" She called after him. He stopped and tilted his head, a smirk growing at his lips.

"_As you can see_, it's a woman's job to clean the sink."

"…BAKA!" He arrived home, soaking wet and bruised up.

_(("Why, little brother. What happened to you?"_

"_Shut up, aniki." _

"_You know…your teacher called. Said that…a _girl_ beat you up. Is that true?"_

"…_hn." ))_

* * *

3. They met again in the principal's office.

She stared at the two glaring student in front of her, trying to piece the two together. Both were the top of their classes, smarter than any kids she has ever seen, and completely…_different. _

One was bright and bubbly, with her long, exotic pastel hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was president of the Science club, Math Decathalon, AVID, won first place in her debate competitions all the time and in her science fairs and when playing her flute.

He, on the other hand, was dark and obscure and _mysterious_ as hell. He had a few good friends and never smiled and always had a sarcastic remark to say. He was captain of the football team, the soccer team, the basketball team, the track team, and the newspaper and yearbook committee.

Two very different people who were in loads of trouble from the commotion held not too long ago.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I don't understand you two."

"Tsunade-shisou, it's all his fault! He spilled his stupid gatorade all over my new bag and I knew it was on purpose because he just gave a smirk and walked away like it was nothing-"

"She crashed into me because of that stupid book she was reading-"

"For your information, _The Outsiders_ is a very famous book-"

"It's about a group of stupid kids who do stupid sh-"

"ENOUGH!" The principal slammed her fist down on her desk, shushing the two in their wake. Sakura muttered an apoloy and looked down at her hands as Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Tsunade rubbed her head in utter exhaustion.

"You two have been in my office almost every week with new excuses. I'm tired of looking at the two of you. Get out of here and I expect not to see you two here again."

"Yes, Tsunade-shisou."

"Hn." She looked back and forth at the two before motioning with her hands for them to leave. The two gave each other a heated glare and walked out, one before the other, and closed her door. She let out a sigh and was about to ring for her assistant to bring her some sake when there was a loud noise outside.

"BAKA!" Yeah, she needed her sake **now**.

_(("Um…Tsunade, Sakura's attacking Sasuke…"_

"_Leave them be."_

"_Uh…Tsunade…Oh, she hit him in the groin…" ))_

* * *

met again at a party.

"Teme! You enjoying the party, man?" The very orange and hyperactive boy slapped his hand on said boy's back, causing him to cast a glare. Said 'teme' took another drink of his water (his parents got into a serious car crash because of a drunk driver and died. He hated alcohol _with a passion_.) and nudged the bright boy's hand off him.

"I want to get out of here, dead-last."

"No way! You're going to get laid tonight if it's the last thing I-"

"_Naruto!_" A voice yelled out. The blond boy's cerulean eyes widened and soon enough, he was gone and Sasuke was alone once again.

The music from the house blared in his ear as girls eyed him, sent him flirtacious glances, and even had the decency to start _grinding_ on him. Utterly disgusted, he pushed and shoved through the horde of people until he finally reached the outer world and in the cold, crisp air of the night.

He closed his eyes and let himself breathe when his silence was broken from a bunch of hushed-but angry-whispers.

"_-kura-chan. Come on, baby."_

"_Get out of here, Kuro."_

"_Saku-baby."_

"_I will call the cops."_

"_Whatever. I don't need you. Later."_

He tried to ignore whoever it was and the conversation was at its finishing touch. When silence filled the air once more, he took another breath and let his mind wander to great beyonds.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here."

He gave an annoying twitch and popped an eye open to reveal Sakura standing next to him. Her dark red dress was wrinkled and hair that was pinned up was messy and-she was just a complete mess, he decided.

"Hn."

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?"

"Hn." _No._

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun…" She sat on the curb, hugging her knees and resting her head. For a while, it was silent, until she suddenly began to talk.

"He cheated on me with Ami. I never knew until she went up to me and told me how he would always go to her after he left my house and had…sex with her. She told me how he was better off with her and that my forehead was too wide and I wasn't pretty and-it was stupid. I attacked Ami and he protected her. That's how I knew it was true…I'm so stupid, huh?"

"Hn." _Yeah._

"I mean, how come I never noticed it? He barely called and when he did, he was always in a rush. Sometimes, he would seem to be trying to figure out my name. Can you believe that, Sasuke-kun? He even forgot my own _name_. It's…it hurts."

"Of course it'll hurt."

"What-"

"It will always hurt. Bastards like him make it hurt. Get up and try again." There was a long pause after he spoke, having him close his eyes and inhale a breath of fresh air. He could hear her tiny chatter of teeth, signaling she was cold.

Monotonously, he removed his sweater and dropped it upon her shoulders, surprising her. She looked up, but he was back to his stance, breathing and thinking. A serene smile reached her lips as she hugged the jacket a bit tighter around her.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"You better not dirty my jacket with your disgusting face."

"Baka!" She was smiling her biggest smile yet.

_(("So, Teme…I saw you with Sakura-chan last night. You gave her your sweater, too? Is Sasuke-teme turning…_soft_?"_

"…_You drank spoiled milk again."_

"_How do you…BAAATHROOOOM BREAK!"_

"_Dobe." ))_

* * *

5. They met again at a bar.

Her and her friends were celebrating her achievement at becoming a successful doctor. She was proud as hell as she took shots with her girlfriends and began to dance upon the dance floor.

Naruto gave her a huge hug and made her promise him she would be his doctor. Neji gave a monotonous congrats (Tenten seemed to have a leash on him). Lee jumped with joy and exclaimed how happy he was for her by dancing the Spring of Youth dance. Shikamaru gave her a pack of his finest cigarettes (which she silently told herself to store away somewhere in her boxes). Chouji baked her a coconut cake. Shino gave her a beetle (which she screamed and he took back, instead naming it after her) and her girls were treating her to a spa the next day.

She looked up to find Sasuke standing near their table, looking emotionless with his hands in his pockets and glare set upon his face.

Sakura went up to him, a smile on her face, and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you can make it!" She called out.

"Hn." He answered back, relaxing under her embrace. When she finally let go, she was suddenly pushed by a strange object shoved on her hands. It was a dark blue box with a white ribbon tied around it. She looked up at him and could see a microscopic hue of pink upon his cheeks as he glared harder at a random stranger.

"Congratulations." He seemed strained to say it, but she couldn't care less.

When she opened the box, her eyes grew as she found a beatiful silver chain bracelet with a bright pink pendant on it.

"It…it's beautiful! Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" She embraced him once more.

"Hn. You better like it."

"Baka!" For once in his life, he let out the tiniest smile.

_(("SASUKE-CHAN! YOUR YOUTH IS RISING UP, AS I CAN SEE! LET US GO ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR AND SHOW THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN JUST HOW MUCH YOUTH WE STILL HAVE WITHIN US!"_

"…_Touch me, Lee, and I'll rip your limbs off." ))_

* * *

6. He met her at the doctor's office.

"-and he brought me to the most beautiful restaurant! It was my _favorite_ restaurant, Ino! I mean, I asked him how he knew, and he said he just knew! Now, is that sweet or what?"

"_If you ask me, that's sweet in a creepy way._"

"Oh, hush. I love it."

"_I'm so happy for you! Suigetsu sounds like a great guy! Hey, have you seen Sasuke yet?"_

"He is! And no, why?"

"_Just wondering. He's been wandering around lately. You know what's up with him? Seems a bit more gloomier than before."_

"Ino, he's always gloomy. But I'll find out what's wrong with him later."

There was a sudden knock on her door and she opted to let them in, only to find it was the Uchiha himself.

"Oh, Ino, I'll call you back. Sasuke-kun's here." With a quick goodbye, she hung up and smiled brightly at the young man sitting across from her.

Sasuke looked her up and down, finding her back with her short hairstyle and a white lab coat on.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. What brings you here?" Sasuke's eyes revert to the vase full of white lillies sitting on the right side of her desk.

"Hn." _Who sent you those?_

"Oh, my lillies? Aren't they beautiful? Takehiko sent them to me. He even knew my favorite flower! Isn't that amazing? Oh, I feel like a teenager in love again."

"Hn."

"You okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is he treating you nicely?"

"Yes, sir. He brought me to my favorite restaurant last night and-"

"Did he pay?"

"Unfortunately. He wouldn't let me pay-"

"Did he walk you home?"

"…Yeah?"

"He was nice to you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"And what about the rose? Did he give you the rose when he picked you up?"

"…I never mentioned a rose to you. How do you know-"

"Did he give you the rose or not, Sakura?"

"Yes, he gave me the rose! Sasuke-kun, how do you know? What's wrong?" He pushed his chair and had it screech across her floor. She winced at the noise, but got up too, hoping to get some answers out.

"Nothing's wrong." His fists were clenched tightly and his usually stoic face seemed to be in pain.

"Are you sure? You look…you look in pain. Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm leaving."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" He continued to walk.

"Sasuke!" He opened the door and stepped out.

"He asked me to marry him!" Before the door could shut, he froze. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was in front of Sakura, his eyes bleeding red.

"He asked you to _what_?"

"W-well, he asked me to m-marry him and-We've been dating for a year now and-Sasuke, you're scaring me-"

"What did you say?"

"What? Sasuke-"

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Does it really matter-"

"Sakura, what the _hell_ did you say-"

"I SAID YES!" She yelled at him, his fury disappearing. He stared at her with wide eyes as she held her breath. The air was tense and nothing moved, nothing worked.

He turned away then, not wanting to be in the same room as her.

"Well, I hope you have a _wonderful_ life with what's-his-face." He hissed, slamming the door as he walked out.

"Yeah? Well, I hope you have a LONELY LIFE, SASUKE-BAKA!" She suddenly felt lonely.

* * *

7. She saw him across the room.

"You're going to look so beautiful out there, when you walk!" Tenten gushed out, hugging Sakura.

"Thanks, Tennie! That means so much to me!" Sakura called back, looking at herself in the mirror once more. She couldn't believe it herself; she was getting married.

Hinata was having some last minute adjusting on her dress while Tenten made sure her hair was in place and Ino fixed her bouquet of flowers.

"Ino, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet?" Sakura asked.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just…just dozing off, I guess." Ino gave a false smile and Sakura looked at her with a sense of concern. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, silence filling the room.

"Ino, come on. Spill it out. I know something's wrong with you."

"Nothing is! Come on, Sak. It's your wedding day. It's all about you! Not you worrying on little ol' me!"

"Ino, you're my best friend. All three of you guys are my best friends. Why _wouldn't _I worry?"

"Er…well, maybe we should sit down."

"Oh, okay!" The four girls found a seat-Sakura occupying the loveseat while the three sat on the couch-as they tried to think of where to start.

"Look, Sak, I love you and all, but I think you need to hear my explanation."

"Uh…okay?"

"The other day, I ran into Karin."

"Karin! I miss her! I haven't seen her since college! How is she?"

"She…she's _fine_. Sakura, she had a best friend whom she cared for dearly. Well, she never knew he was in love with her until he found someone new. She, too, was in love with him, but never said anything. Now, she's going to be at his wedding and watch him marry another girl."

"Okay? So, what does that-"

"Sakura, that guy's Suigetsu."

"…Wait, what? I don't understa-"

"There's more. Look, I know you haven't spoken to him in a long time, but don't you think you should talk to Sasuke?"

"You know we aren't friends anymore-"

"Sakura, don't be like that-"

"Ino, I have no idea what you're getting with here. If we're just going to talk about Sasuke, then I'd rather get ready for my wedding. Now, please, excuse m-" Hinata spoke up.

"Sakura, Suigetsu's been getting help from Sasuke."

"W-what-"

"Suigetsu and Sasuke are friends. Suigetsu's been asking Sasuke all about you, your favorite place to eat, your favorite flower, everything. He's also been being the person you've been wanting to have because Sasuke turned him into that person. Suigetsu isn't who you think he is-"

"Stop it."

"Sakura, Sasuke's IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Enough! I thought you guys are my friends, but here you are, trying to ruin my wedding!"

"Guys, Sakura's right. We're being bad friends here. Let's get her prepared for the wedding." Ino said, voice strained. The other two gave a silent sigh and followed Ino's lead.

* * *

They walked down the aisle, the music playing softly in the background and everyone standing up to greet the bride-to-be. Kakashi-sensei stood proudly with Sakura (being that her parents died in a horrible accident a few years back) as they waited until the girls were in their places.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. For stepping in as my dad and for everything else." Sakura whispered to the grey-haired man. Kakashi-sensei gave a smile behind his mask and the two started their walk down the aisle.

As they walked, Sakura saw him. He was clad in a white longsleeve with a grey vest over and a pair of black slacks. He stood nearest to the back, head facing the altar, face emotionless. He wouldn't look at her. Not once.

The words of her friends ran through her head as she continued her walk. On the right, she caught the face of Karin, smiling with the saddest expression she has ever seen. She looked up at her friends-Tenten staring at her with a soft smile, Hinata looking at the ground, and Ino balantly staring at Sasuke with a pained expression.

She then looked at Suigetsu, watching as he stared at her with a look she always found him looking at her with. Sakura smiled back nonetheless and let her mind clear.

When she finally arrived, there was a loud grumbled and all heads turned to one of the guests-Naruto. He gave a nervous laugh and told everyone he forgot to eat because he was too excited and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke left the church, Ino's eyes the only pair to watch him leave.

"You baka," Sakura quietly commented. It felt strange not saying it to Sasuke.

* * *

8. They met again in the park.

"-to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Suigetsu stared at her with warm eyes, expecting the same answer he has given. She stared back, unsure of what to say.

"I…I…I…-" Before Sakura could answer, there was a loud clack and a hiccup, everyone turning their heads to find Karin standing up and covering her mouth. Her face was covered in tears as she gave out an '_I'm sorry_' and exited out the church.

Ino looked at Sakura with eyes that spoke out '_do the right thing_' and was soon chasing after Karin.

Sakura felt his hands twitch and tighten on hers. When she looked up, she saw Suigetsu's eyes staring at where Karin left, a strange emotion playing in his eyes. It was then she saw it. The same look Sasuke gave her when she told him she was getting married.

"Oh, my Kami. You're in love with her…" she whispered, causing Suigetsu to whip his head to her in shock.

"No! I'm in love with y-"

"Sasuke."

"…what?"

"You've been getting help from Sasuke, right?"

"Sakura-"

"Answer the question." Suigetsu stared at her for a moment, before replying with a 'yes'.

"He's been coaching me on everything…how to be perfect, for you."

* * *

"_She's fragile, but strong. She can take any bull you bring at her because of her wide forehead, but she's the most kindest, compassionate person you can ever meet. She loves to talk long walks and lie under the stars. She's a hopeless romantic, waiting for her prince. She has a liking to Italian food, especially breadsticks, and she loves wearing footsie pajamas to bed when it's very cold. She has a liking to the color blue, even if everyone think she likes pink. She loathes rugs of all kinds and is in love with white lillies. She paints her nails over and over and she loves to wear sunglasses everywhere she goes. She takes a lot of pictures and will kill for a klondlike bar, believe it or not. She's…she's one of a kind. Someone you should never let go of. She's…Sakura." _

* * *

"Oh, my Kami…I-I have to go." Sakura picked up her dress and before anyone can say anything, she ran.

"Go, Sakura-chan! Go!" Naruto called after her.

* * *

It was raining. It was raining for him, he supposed. Still, he didn't really care. He's dealt with rain. It was raining the night his parents died. It was raining when his brother up and left him. It was raining when Sakura told him she was getting married. Why wouldn't it rain now?

Still, he had no idea what led him to be at the park. Perhaps, Kami-sama was toying with him. He wasn't exactly sure.

Sasuke stood under the lamp post, feeling it flicker on and off. He should be going home, but his home was…just too _lonely_. He ran a hand through his wet locks and gave a sigh, closing his eyes and letting himself take another breather.

When he heard the sound-_clackclackclack_-heading right for him, he opened an eye.

What he wasn't expecting was a panting, soaken-wet, Sakura.

She stood not too far, her dress in complete ruins and hair messy. Her makeup was running and he could already see she had goosebumps playing on her arms. She had rips here and there and it seemed as though she had a few cuts (probably from falling. She was always clumsy, he remembered.) and dirt splattered and shining brightly on the whiteness of her dress.

Even though, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Sakura…" he quietly mused. She suddenly sprinted towards him, his whole being frozen in place. She was crying, he could see. When she was barely inches away, he opened his arms for her to embrace him.

"BAKA!" he wondered if things would ever change.

_(( "I love you…" _

"…_hn."_

"_You baka! Say it back!"_

"…"

"_SAY IT BACK!"_

"…"

"_SASUKE-"_

"_Marry me." _

"…_eh. Close enough." ))_

* * *

9. He met her at the hospital.

"PUSH, SAKURA! PUSH!" Karin held her hand as she gave a long and hard push, screaming in agonizing pain. Ino was one of the nurses helping as Tenten and Hinata were there to support (Naruto instantly fainted when there was blood) as the doctor commanded Sakura to push.

"I AM PUSHING, YOU BLIND, AGONIZING, WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL IS MY GOD DAMN HUSBAND? IM GOING TO KIIIIILL HIM!"

The doors opened to reveal said person, looking as nonchalant as ever. He walked calmly to her other side, giving Karin a nod, and grabbed her other hand.

"I'm here, Sakura." Sakura looked up into his onyx orbs and had a moment's pause to stare…

"YOU BAKA! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

…until she let go and started to pull on his hair and beat him. He tried to strain her, but she continued on as she pushed on command.

"Sakura-"

"BAKAAAAA!" her scream was covered by the baby's cries.

_(("Congratulations! It's a boy!"_

"_Ohmikami! Ohmikami! Ohmikami! Sasuke-kun! Don't look! He might have pink hair!"_

"…_hn. Sakura-"_

"_It's pink, isn't it?"_

"_Sakura-"_

"_MY POOR BABY!"_

"_He has black hair."_

"…_good thing we were calm, huh, Sasuke-kun?" ))_

* * *

10. They meet again at a sharpener.

She was tapping her foot impatiently, her long hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. In front of her, Sasuke stood and sharpened his pencil with ease.

They were sharpening pencils for their son's first day of school the next day and she was excited for him. However, Sasuke was taking _too damn long_.

"Sasuke-kun, anytime now." Sasuke tilted his head slightly and smirked, continuing to sharpen his pencil. Sakura let out a dramatic sigh and tried to shove him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Look, Sasuke. Our son has school tomorrow and I really want to make sure he won't be waiting in line to sharpen his new pink pencil his mother bought for him because he's really special and I want him to know he's loved and how much I love him and how I want to squeeze the living lights out of him and-"

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

"Ah?" She answered back.

"You're annoying." A vein popped in her head.

"BAKA!" it was a happy ever after.

* * *

_Always, jjayanddjjae_


End file.
